


Один день в Хогвартсе

by mila007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Хроники странного королевства - Панкеева | Chronicles of the Strange Kingdom - Pankeeva
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке <i>Кроссоверов разных и интересных, у вас это хорошо получается) Например, с миром Роулинг)</i>. Автор позволил себе представить один день из жизни Хогвартса, в котором учатся дети наших героев, а сами герои – преподают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день в Хогвартсе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Strange Kingdom 2014.
> 
> Перепись детей:  
> Дети Ольги и Диего - Ро (Роана) и Манолито (Мануэль).  
> Дети Шеллара и Киры - Кендар и Джессика.  
> Дети Элмара и Азиль - Тарна и Касси.  
> Сын Жака и Терезы - Алекс  
> Дети Тины и Виктора - Деимар и двое младших (Интар и Аллеар).

Когда в третий раз будильник, подаренный крестным, разбился о стенку, Мануэль открыл глаза. Мысли лениво текли сквозь сонное марево, укутывавшее мозг. Сейчас пройдет пятнадцать минут и, подчиняясь автоматическому Репаро, все винтики часового механизма встанут на место и начнут своим звоном прерывать вожделенный сон.  
Сон. Стоп. Сколько раз звонил будильник?  
Взъерошенный Мануэль подскочил на кровати, схватил валяющуюся под подушкой волшебную палочку и пробормотал заклинание времени. Без десяти девять! Через десять минут он должен быть в подземельях на уроке Продвинутого Зельеварения, иначе профессор Амарго его четвертует своим любимым серебряным ножичком для нарезки водорослей.  
На скорую руку умывшись и кое-как стянув длинные волосы в хвост, Манолито набросил на себя мантию и чуть не протаранил на выходе из Гриффиндорской башни возвращающихся с завтрака сокурсников.  
– Парни, почему вы меня не разбудили?! – возопил он, приостанавливаясь для совмещения приятного с полезным – завязывания шнурков на ботинках и выяснения отношений с соседями по комнате.  
– Выбирая между гневом профессора Амарго на тебя и Непростительным заклятьем от тебя, я остановился на первом варианте, – рассмеялся Алекс. Остальные, предатели, столь же радостно его поддержали.  
– То есть заветы основателя нашего факультета не про вас писаны? – хмуро фыркнул Мануэль, поднимаясь и стремглав мчась к главной лестнице. Вслед ему несся дружный ржач.  
"Ничего, ничего, – полусердито, полушутя думал Мануэль, перепрыгивая с одной движущейся лестницы на другую. – Вот придете вы еще ко мне с просьбой о помощи по Защите".  
Естественно, на Зельеваренье он опоздал.  
– Доброе утро, мистер Кастельмарра, – ехидно поприветствовал его профессор Амарго. – Я вижу, вы вновь предпочли сон удовольствию присутствия на моем занятии.  
– Простите, профессор, – смиренно попросил Мануэль, чуть ли не колупая носком ботинка тяжелые плитки пола. – Такого больше не повторится.  
– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул профессор. – Я сниму с вашего факультета пять баллов, если вы не подскажете классу состав Живой Смерти.  
Мануэль ни на минуту не задумался:  
– В рецепт напитка Живой Смерти входят: настойка полыни, сок дремоносных бобов, корень валерианы и корень асфодели.  
– Что ж, слово в слово процитирован “Расширенный курс зельеваренья”. Можете пройти на свое место. Класс, открываем конспекты, пишем – тема урока...  
– Ты чего, действительно проспал? – шепнула Мануэлю рейвенкловка Тарна – лучшая подружка Джессики.  
– Не поверишь, но да. Три раза жаков будильник о стенку колотил.  
– Надо будет Жаку рассказать, он придумает, как его усовершенствовать. Чтобы ты не нервировал старого больного человека.  
– Мисс Элмарсон! Мистер Кастельмарра! Либо вы приступаете к работе, либо отправляетесь на аудиенцию к вашим деканам.  
Заговорщически переглянувшись с Тарной, Мануэль уткнулся в конспект – поговорить можно и после занятий.  
Следующим после Зельеваренья в расписании стоял Уход за магическими существами. На главном выходе из замка самообразовалась пробка из студентов. Шестой курс Хаффлпаффа и Гриффидора тяжко вздыхали и глядели на непрекращающийся дождь, явно не горя желанием провести следующие полтора часа в сыром лесу. А профессор Глеанн обещал сегодня прогулку к акромантулам.  
Мануэль бы еще долго изучал сплошную стену дождя, стоя на самом краю крыльца, если бы сзади на него не налетели какие-то нехорошие люди, подхватили под руки и с гиканьем понеслись в сторону загонов для магических животных.  
– Интар, Аллеар, Скаррона вам в печенки! – возмущался Мануэль, увлекаемый Кангремами. – Кто так делает?!  
– Мы, – рассмеялись рыжие. – Или ты думал, что если будешь продолжать пыриться на дождь, он сам по себе прекратится? А Толик сегодня обещал пауков!  
– Акромантулов, – педантично поправил Мануэль, внутренне содрогаясь от отвращения. – И профессор Глеанн.  
– Да ладно тебе, как пиво с ним и Жаком пить – так Толик, а тут...  
– А тут – учебный процесс, – отрезал Мануэль.  
Близнецы переглянулись:  
– Слушай, Манолито, в кого ты такой зануда? Родители у тебя, вроде, таким не страдают. Или это Джесси на тебя плохо влияет? Так мы кузину взгреем за такое!  
– Вы еще скажите, что слухи о связи моей мамы с Министром Шелларом правдивы, – хмыкнул Мануэль. – А на то, как Джесси будет вас по двору гонять, я бы посмотрел, да.  
В отместку за это ему тут же прилетело с двух сторон по подзатыльнику.  
– Нет, кузина тебя точно портит!  
Возле загонов их встретил жизнерадостный, несмотря на погоду, профессор Глеанн, светя на весь мир коленками в драных джинсах и новой футболкой с логотипом квиддичной команды “Бойцовые Коты”. Положенная преподавателям по дресс-коду мантия сиротливо висела на заборчике и больше напоминала половую тряпочку. А футболку, Мануэль помнил, подарила Толику Кира, мама Джессики – она уже третий сезон за “Котов” играла.  
– Ну-с, шестой курс, как у нас настроение?  
– Паршивое, – честно и за всех ответил Мануэль. Он не горел желанием мокнуть под дождем в ожидании свидания с восьминогими чудовищами. Впрочем, составителей школьной программы не слишком волновали чьи-то фобии. Хорошо хоть, Толик об этом знал:  
– Мануэль, пока не началась пара, у меня к тебе просьба. Ты можешь помочь мне с гиппогрифами? Наша Молния вчера повредила крыло, и я бы не хотел оставлять ее без присмотра. Обещаю, если попадется вопрос по акромантулам на экзамене, буду принимать их, как гиппогрифов, – подмигнул полуэльф.  
Мануэль радостно улыбнулся:  
– Да хоть как блох! – и поспешил ретироваться в стойла, где содержались школьные животные. В отличие от акромантулов, гиппогрифов Манолито любил.

Молния лежала в дальнем стойле, понуро опустив голову на передние лапы. Правое крыло было аккуратно сложено вдоль тела, тогда как левое закреплено на распорке, удерживающей его в неподвижном состоянии.  
– Здравствуй, маленькая! Как ты? – Мануэль вежливо поклонился и, дождавшись благосклонной реакции, протянул страдалице кусок мяса. Молния подняла голову, скептически оглядела его с ног до головы, но подношение снисходительно приняла, позволив после погладить себя по голове.  
– Как же ты так умудрилась-то? – рассмотрев крыло поближе и наложив на него диагностическое заклинание, Мануэль успокоился – перелома не было, просто вывих. Спрятав палочку в карман, Манолито устроился на охапке сена рядом с гиппогрифихой.  
Спать хотелось зверски. Полубессонная ночь и дождливая погода делали свое дело. Так что, немного подумав и перетаскав Молнии остатки мяса из толикового холодильника, Мануэль завалился гиппогрифихе под бок. Та вначале подозрительно косилась на внезапного соседа, затем положила голову на лапы и прикрыла человека здоровым крылом. Пусть отдохнет.  
Побудка вновь не отличалась спокойствием. Над Мануэлем прыгал огромный ньюфаундленд. И если бы он не был патронусом, то плестись бы Мануэлю со сломанными ребрами к мадам Стелле. А больничное крыло никто из студентов не любил. Ньюфаундленд, убедившись, что адресат проснулся, плюхнулся на задницу и открыл пасть. Оттуда донесся любимый и незабываемый голос Джессики:  
– Манолито, где тебя носит?! Уже середина обеда и я хочу тебя видеть! Не придешь в течение получаса, вышлю поисковую группу!  
С этими словами патронус растворился в воздухе, а у Мануэля в голове затикали воображаемые часы. Потому что Джессины угрозы – это всегда серьезно.  
Большой Зал встретил его шумом и гамом разгара обеденного перерыва. Пока он мучительно вглядывался в бесконечный стол Слизеринского факультета в поисках знакомой долговязой фигуры, на него накинулись сзади.  
– Хей! Ты где был? – вскричала Джессика, запрыгивая к нему на спину и обхватывая руками плечи. – Я соскучилась.  
– Джесси, не дурачься! – Мануэль аккуратно вывернулся, постаравшись не уронить повисшую на нем девушку, развернулся и притянул ее к себе. – У меня был Уход за магическими животными. Я сидел у Толика на “конюшнях”.  
Джесси дулась до тех пор, пока не получила извиняющийся поцелуй. Затем она вновь засветилась энтузиазмом и, подхватив молодого человека под руку, потащила его к гриффиндорскому столу.  
– Садишь и ешь! А то у тебя еще тренировка вечером! – сама Джесси примостилась между Мануэлем и Алексом, жизнерадостно зубоскаля с рыжими Кангремами. К присутствию слизеринки за гриффиндорским столом те уже привыкли, но не могли оставить этот факт без комментариев.  
– О, вот и наш подкаблучник явился, – “прошептал” на весь Большой Зал Интар. – Мануэ-э-э, эээээй!  
– Будешь впредь держать язык за зубами, – Джессика удовлетворенно рассматривала распухший язык Интара и не спешила убирать волшебную палочку. – Слушай, Манолито, – повернулась она к парню, – как ты в одном общежитии с этими придурками живешь?  
Мануэль лишь усмехнулся, накладывая в тарелку овощное рагу. Затем посмотрел на друга, достал палочку и пробормотал:  
– Фините Инкататем.  
– Джесс, признайся, наконец, что ты любишь своих кузенов, но отыгрываешься на них за свои детские обиды? – рассмеялся Алекс.  
– Алекс, признайся, если бы ты не знал, что одолеешь меня в дуэли по Чарам, ты бы не решился такое ляпнуть, – мило улыбнулась Джессика.  
Мануэль к таким перепалкам привык с самого детства. Их родители дружили с незапамятных времен, частенько собирались вместе, предоставляя детей друг другу, а себе – отдых от чрезмерно активных отпрысков. Дети от этого не страдали. И даже то, что при поступлении в Хогвартс они разбежались по разным факультетам, их не смущало. Наоборот. А вот преподаватели хватались за головы – потому что одно дело, когда по Хогвартсу шарятся два гриффиндорца с шилом в попе (выходки старшего брата Джессики Кендара и старшей сестры Мануэля Роаны завхоз Хаббард припоминал младшему поколению до сих пор). И совсем другое – когда это компашка из бесбашенных парней-гриффиндорцев и рейвенкловки со слизеринкой. Тут уже стонали все. Директор Истран не побоялся на ковер самого Министра Шеллара вызвать, чтоб призвал дочь к порядку. Дочь призвалась ненадолго – на следующей же неделе по ее инициативе был устроен Дуэльный Клуб, первых жертв которого мадам Стелла откачивала целый вечер.  
– Что у нас на вечер? – спросил Аллеар.  
– У нас – тренировка. И никаких отлыниваний! – жестко сказал Алекс. Он был капитаном сборной Гриффиндора и к своим обязанностям относился чрезвычайно серьезно. Жак всегда умилялся и говорил, что упорством сын в маму пошел. – Потому что если вы не придете снова, то я решу, что команде необходимы новые Загонщики.  
– Тиран и деспот, – пробурчали Кангремы в один голос и уткнулись в тарелки. Насколько Мануэль их знал, придут, как миленькие. Они много к чему могли относиться легкомысленно, но только не к игре. Кира пророчила им спортивную карьеру, если дурь из них выветрится. То же рекомендовал профессор Александр, преподававший полеты.  
– У тебя есть пары после обеда? – спросил Мануэль у Джессики.  
– Да, – вздохнула та. – Дурацкие Предсказания. Дядя Орландо очень классный, но как профессор он никакой. Жду не дождусь, когда сдам наконец-то СОВ и освобожусь от этого предмета раз и навсегда!  
– М-да. Я тоже в свое время не любил этот предмет. Тебя проводить в башню?  
– Не откажусь! – Джесси благодарно чмокнула его в щеку. – У тебя свободная пара?  
– Угу. У меня Руны, которые я сдал экстерном. Профессор Рельмо разрешил больше не посещать его лекции.  
Алекс заржал:  
– В смысле, Дэн выставил его вон с пар, чтобы он не мешал учебному процессу. На самом деле, Манолито, откуда в тебе склонность к Рунам?  
– Наследственность тяжелая, – фыркнул Мануэль, запихивая за щеку последний кусочек булочки. – Пойдем, Джессика, нам тут не рады.  
– На тренировку не опоздай! – прокричал ему вслед Алекс.  
Остаток дня пролетел незаметно, и пришло время идти на стадион. Тренировки Мануэль обожал. Тем более, что тучи разошлись и в лучах заходящего солнца трибуны пылали алым и золотым. Кто-то из девчонок тут же посчитал это хорошим знаком на предстоящую игру, а Алекс фыркнул и посоветовал поменьше травяных чаев пить на занятиях у профессора Пассионарио.   
Еле дождавшись свистка, Мануэль взлетел. Пожалуй, на свете не было ничего лучше этого ощущения бесконечного, никем не сдерживаемого полета. Сделав пару кругов над стадионом, он завис перед кольцами, занимая свое место вратаря. И тренировка началась. На следующей неделе у них матч с командой Хаффлпаффа, так что Алекс гонял всех без жалости и снисхождения до последних лучей солнца. Будь его воля, он бы навешал вокруг поля светляков и продолжил тренировку, но тут уже пришел профессор Александр и выгнал их на ужин.  
После душа и ужина хотелось только спать. Однако над Мануэлем висело непосильной тяжестью недописанное сочинение по Чарам, которое профессор Хирон будет проверять с особым тщанием. Поэтому тяжело вздохнув и оккупировав угловой стол в общей гостиной, Мануэль уселся за работу.  
...стоит ли упоминать о том, что на следующее утро он опоздал на первый урок?


End file.
